Terima Kasih Chapter 2 or 3
by Itachi-kun Inny SasuHina
Summary: "Kenapa kau menolongku?"/"Aku tak tega melihat Yang-Lemah-Tertindas…"/"Kau tak malu berteman denganku?"/"Aku menyayangimu. Karena kau sahabatku."/"Terima kasih…" Warning Insiden! Persahabatan antara ItaHina.


**Terima Kasih**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

** Itachi U – Hinata H – Sasuke U **

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship (sederet Genre yang tersembunyi)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan sederet kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**Don't Like… Don't Read**

**.**

**Summary : Tidak perlu kau merasa sendiri. Aku dan Kau adalah Manusia Biasa, mereka pun juga sama seperti Kita. Jadi ku Mohon sangat… Janganlah Kau merasa bahwa Kau sangat lemah dan tidak mempunyai siapa pun. Kau, termasuk seseorang yang pantas mendapat seseorang disampingmu.**

"**Kenapa kau menolongku?"/"Aku tak tega melihat Yang-Lemah-Tertindas…"/"Kau tak malu berteman denganku?"/"Aku menyayangimu. Karena kau sahabatku."/"Terima kasih…"**

**Warning Insiden!**

**.**

**.**

**Author datang membawa Fanfic yang berbeda! XD**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san! ^_^ *Ngacir***

…

Mata hitam kelam tengah menatap sayu kebawah. Kedua mata yang sebelumnya dapat melihat jelas apa yang kau lihat saat ini, namun semua itu telah sirna dalam hitungan 1 detik. Tampak pemuda dengan surai hitam –seperti matanya- yang selalu terikat rapi dibelakang punggungnya, dan sebuah tongkat hitam yang setia menemaninya setiap pemuda itu ingin melangkah kemanapun.

Itachi Uchiha –pemuda yang mempunyai Kelebihan dan Kekurangan. Mempunyai wajah tampan sekaligus jenius dan ia dapat menaklukan setiap wanita –jika saja ia tak mempunyai Kekurangan. Itachi adalah Manusia Biasa bukan? Jadi sewajarnya, jika ia mempunyai Kelebihan dan… Kekurangan.

Keadaan yang membuat Itachi selalu mendapat sebuah hinaan, bukanlah sebuah pujian karena sebuah Kelebihannya –Kedua mata yang begitu indah miliknya… tidak dapat melihat.

Itachi tidak menyalahkan peristiwa yang telah merenggut kedua matanya yang seharusnya dapat –melihat. Sekaligus peristiwa yang membuat kedua orang tuanya bercerai, dan pergi ke luar negeri untuk menghindar dari cemooh para tetangga. Tidak sedikitpun memperdulikan keadaan kedua anaknya. Dunia terkadang tidak adil. Namun dibalik itu semua… Tuhan sudah merencanakan sesuatu diluar nalar manusia.

Satu demi satu helai rambutnya telah diterpa hembusan angin yang sekaligus menyapu wajahnya yang kalem dengan lembut. Tidak sesakit apa yang Itachi rasakan selama ini.

Tidak terasa, 3 tahun telah berlalu. Dimana peristiwa yang sangat tidak Itachi sukai –karena menyangkut kedua orang tuanya. Jam dunia telah berjalan sangat cepat. Namun Itachi merasa, jika baru kemarin ia rasakan peristiwa 3 tahun yang lalu itu.

Sebuah kecelakaan antara Motor dan Mobil. Dalam hitungan detik, kedua kendaraan tersebut saling menghantam satu sama lain. Namun yang paling parah adalah Motor –keadaan Itachi. Kemudian terbaring lemah di ranjang dan ditemani seseorang diruangan tersebut –Adiknya. Keesokan, Itachi mendengar kabar Pagi yang sangat tak enak untuk disampaikan. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

Apakah ini semua salahnya? Apakah ia yang memulai penderitaan dalam keluarganya?

Sementara Adiknya… rasanya Itachi ingin menghela nafas yang amat panjang.

Setelah mengetahui Kakak satu-satunya itu dinyatakan –Buta, Sang Adik –Sasuke Uchiha, telah menjauh darinya. Tidak ingin menganggapnya, apalagi memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'Kakak' pun –Sasuke sangat enggan.

Baiklah. Itachi sangat paham dengan keadaannya saat ini. Menyakitkan. Tanpa Sang Adik disampingnya.

…

Saat ini, Sasuke bekerja disebuah café manapun, hanya dengan memainkan sebuah gitar dan menemani seseorang manapun bagian menyanyi disampingnya. Setidaknya… Sasuke mendapatkan honor yang lumayan besar dalam sehari bekerja.

Entah kenapa, jika mengingat Sang Kakak –Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri. Itachi menyebalkan.

Kenapa ia harus memiliki Kakak seperti Itachi yang… Buta?

Walau dalam sebuah KeButaan tidak dibawa sejak lahir, namun itu saja sudah membuat Sasuke malu. Dan setiap Itachi ada didekatnya, sekedar untuk menemaninya sebentar, Sasuke keberatan jika Kakaknya menganggapnya 'Adik'. Itu yang Sasuke inginkan. Itachi tidak menganggapnya 'Adik'.

Karena Sasuke memang tidak ingin mempunyai Kakak seperti Itachi. Sudah Buta… Menyebalkan lagi!

Sebesar apapun kasih sayang Itachi, sebesar itulah kebencian Sasuke.

Sungguh. Mata hati Sasuke telah tertutup rapat bagaikan kehilangan kuncinya, untuk Itachi.

…

Itachi memang Buta karena sebuah kecelakaan Maut –untunglah tak sampai merenggut nyawanya. Jangan salah. Itachi masih dapat bersekolah di Konoha High School. Karena kejeniusannya, Itachi sangat disegani oleh semua guru. Namun karena Kekurangannya, Itachi mendapat hinaan dimana saja dari teman-temannya. Kehidupan Itachi sangat menyakitkan.

KRIIIINNGG

"Baiklah. Pelajaran hari ini sampai disini dulu… Selamat siang" Ujar Kurenai-Sensei sembari membereskan beberapa buku kecil maupun besar dimejanya, memang tak terlalu banyak jumlahnya. Kemudian mendapat anggukan dari murid-murid yang berada didalam kelas, sebagian sudah berlari menuju kantin, mungkin dia sudah mulai lapar.

Terkecuali Itachi Uchiha. Ia masih berada dibangku pojok belakang kelas. Tak terasa, perutnya berdemo ingin meminta sesuatu –yang dapat dimakan tentunya. Perlahan Itachi merogoh isi didalam tasnya, agak susah memang untuk mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Akhirnya Itachi berhasil menemukan dompet kecilnya. Walau beberapa uang didalam dompetnya tidak mencetak huruf Braille, ia masih bisa merasakan nominal persegi panjang tersebut.

Kemudian Itachi mulai menghitung lembaran demi lembaran didalam dompet kecilnya. Ah, ternyata masih tersisa dua puluh lima ribu. Jadi apa salahnya jika mengunjungi kantin sebentar, untuk membeli beberapa makanan kecil yang cukup mengenyangkan perut.

Kemudian Itachi mulai meraba dan berhasil menemukan tongkat miliknya. Perlahan ia mulai melangkah menuju tujuannya –kantin.

…

Tiba-tiba Itachi merasa ada seseorang yang menyengkat kakinya, namun Itachi tidak sempat menyeimbangkan diri dan…

DUK

Tawa menggelegar dari murid-murid High School disekitar lorong, terutama Pein-Suigetsu-Deidara –anak yang berhasil mengerjai Uchiha Sulung, senang menyaksikan Itachi menderita.

"Ukh…" Rintihnya sembari menyentuh keningnya yang terbentur cukup keras ke dinding. Rasanya ingin sekali Itachi pingsan saat ini.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan itu!"

"Dasar Buta loe!"

"Makanya jalan itu PAKE MATA! Hahaha!"

"HEI!"

DUAK

Lemparan sepatu terhempas dan tepat mengenai kening Pein, sehingga sebuah luka samar berwarna biru. Untunglah tak sampai mengenai Itachi. Karena Pein'lah yang paling dekat dengannya.

"PERGI! ATAU KAGAK?! GUE LEMPAR PISAU KE KALIAN!"

Ancaman berhasil membuat bulu-bulu Pein-Suigetsu-Deidara berdiri dan segera berlari meninggalkan Itachi.

Merasa jika Itachi tertinggal sendiri, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dengan tongkat hitamnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan terjatuh karena tak menyeimbangkan diri. Kini kedua tangan dari seseorang berhasil menangkapnya.

"Itachi-_kun_… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Terdengar suara lembut nan halus telah ditangkap oleh telinga Itachi. Entah kenapa, hatinya menjadi tenang saat mendengar suara tersebut. Sangat berbeda dengan teriakan tadi.

Tunggu dulu… Suara barusan dan teriakan tadi itu seperti suara anak perempuan. Jika itu benar, Itachi tak percaya, anak perempuan yang memberi sebuah ancaman yang dapat membuat ketiga pembuat onar tadi kabur dengan gontai –seperti melihat Hantu.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Itachi sambil meraba lantai untuk mencari tongkat miliknya. Seolah tahu apa yang dicari Itachi, kini Itachi merasakan… kalau tangan kanannya disentuh tangan mulus, lalu menuntun tangan Itachi untuk memegang sebuah tongkatnya.

"Hinata Hyuuga…"

Entah kenapa, suara tersebut mengingatkannya pada suara lembut milik Ibunya. Ah, Itachi benar-benar merindukan Ibunya walau Ibunya tega meninggalkannya bersama Adiknya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Aku tak tega melihat Yang-Lemah-Tertindas…" Jawab Hinata sembari menepuk pelan seragam Itachi yang sedikit kotor. "Kau terluka. Mari ikut aku… aku akan mengobatimu."

Sebenarnya Itachi tahu, jika gadis yang menolongnya itu, karena gadis itu pasti kasihan padanya. Itachi sangat tak menyukai hal itu.

Kemudian Itachi berusaha untuk menolak tawaran Hinata dengan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah." Itachi tersenyum tulus, membuat Hinata cukup sedih melihatnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula luka dikeningku sangat ringan dan cepat sembuh."

Hinata paham sekali –pasti tawarannya akan ditolak olehnya. Ia langsung meraih dan menggenggam cukup erat pergelangan tangan Itachi, membuat empunya tersentak.

…

"Ukh…"

"Tahan ya? Kalau tidak segera diobati dengan cepat –pasti akan terjadi sesuatu pada…" Sesaat Hinata menatap wajah kalem nan sayu milik Itachi. "Itachi-_kun_," Lanjutnya sambil terus menyentuh dan mengusap luka dikening pemuda itu dengan sapu tangan disertai obat penyembuh luka.

"Ukh…" Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan disertai rintihannya.

Hening. Itachi maupun Hinata tidak ada yang mau saling bicara. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata sendiri sibuk mengurusi luka pada kening Itachi. Sementara Itachi hanya bungkam dengan menatap sendu kebawah. Hinata paham apa yang dirasakan Uchiha Sulung disampingnya. Terasa bercampur aduk dihatinya.

Hinata benar-benar tidak tega melihat Itachi yang terus-menerus dibully oleh seluruh murid di Konoha High School. Sudah cukup hatinya tersayat… hanya karena Itachi dikerjai oleh sebagian murid.

Hinata ingin sekali berteman dengan pemuda itu. Mengenalnya lebih dekat dan berusaha menyemangati pemuda itu untuk menghadapi Kekurangannya. Hinata harus berusaha!

** TBC**

Hehehe *Nyengir kuda* Maaf ya jika ada yang merasa kalau Fanfic ini sama seperti yang dibuat 

**Tapi sungguh kok, aku mikirkan ini susah payah(?) *Lebay mode on***

**Baiklah! Saya tunggu Review'nya ya? ^_^**

**Sebenarnya… Fanfic ini langsung habis, tapi belum selesai yang seterusnya xD**

**Jadi saya bikin TBC aja deh~**

**Arigatou bagi yang sudah membaca Fanfic ini ;)**

**Salam Damai! xD**


End file.
